Unlovable
by Aelli Flame
Summary: Joey feels broken, Unlovable. He can't believe that he hurt him this badly... MM Slash


Unlovable

Chapter 1

I've been gone for a while, but I've brought another story with me. Another Yu-Gi-Oh one, but this one will be more angsty and depressing. The theme is a song by Darren Hayes called Unlovable.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, I do not own Darren Hayes, I do not own the song Unlovable. I don't own much of anything so please refrain from suing me.

Joey looked at the clear sky and blew into the cold winter air. He sat up and began to walk away when he saw him walking his way. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he looked for another way to go. He ducked into an alleyway and watched the extremely handsome man walk past. It had been two weeks, but it looked like he felt nothing. Well, he never did, did he always cared only for himself. Whenever he got tired of something he threw it away.

Joey clutched his stomach as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. 'That's right, just like he did to me. He was my everything, and I was nothing. No matter what I said or asked for. He always got what he wanted.'

Joey crossed the street when the coast was clear walking towards his apartment. When he had been with him, been happy, he had bought one for himself so that his father wouldn't find out about the relationship. He unlocked the door and threw himself on the bed angrily still crying.

"Why? What did I do wrong? I did everything he said, and nobody found out. Just one day, 'Joey, I don't love you. You make me sick. Leave now!'"

_Cynical jaded faithless disappointed disillusioned used _

_If I could take back all my sweat my tears my sex my joy I would_

_My time my love my effort passion dedication_

_In a case of mistaken identity I gave these things to you_

_I sound angry bitter sad infatuated it's the truth_

_Denial anger bargaining depression just a few stages of acceptance that_

_It's really over_

_It's just so complicated I'm stupid for believing in you._

He brought his knees to his chest sobbing quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.

He was startled by a reassuring hand that rested on his shoulder, "Sorry Miss Tanako. I didn't mean to wake you up."

A kindly looking lady of about thirty looked down at him, she was the landlady of the hotel, but also one of the nicest people you could know. Joey and her had become friends when he first moved in.

"Did he say anything else to you?" her eyes blazing.

Joey sighed, "No, it's just too much. I don't know how I can live without him."

Miss Tanako sighed, "You managed it before."

Another tear sneaked out of Joey's eye falling down his cheek, "Yes, but that was before I loved him. Now I know what it was like and life is just so empty without him. I'm sorry, but could you leave now, I need to cry for a bit."

Miss Takano nodded and left the room going downstairs to her own. Joey turned on the TV trying to get his mind off the subject, but it wouldn't go away. He halted on the news and watched slightly his eyes glazing over. His eyes refocused when he saw him on the screen. He looked like he normally did, but now a giggly blonde girl was attached to his side.

'This is too much…Seto,' he buried his face in his arms and turned off the TV.

He lay in his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Three weeks earlier 

Joey grinned and hugged onto Kaiba's arm pulling him along into the house. He ignored the glare, Kaiba was always like this after he had spent the night.

"So puppy, are you ever planning to leave?" Kaiba asked coldly glaring at him.

Joey pouted, "Not until you tell me something about you. I told you I wanted to learn more about you."

Kaiba grabbed Joey by the scruff of his neck and threw him outside, "Puppy. I need you out. Now!"

Joey pouted and sat on the curb and began thinking about the past night. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he walked towards his apartment.

_I had your back I held you up I told you you were good enough_

_It was never reciprocated you kept affection and yourself apart_

_You fed your love to me like crumbs to pigeons in the park_

_Sometimes I think it satisfied to see me begging like a dog_

_I was enamored you were king I gave my everything_

_Because sometimes you showed me just a hint of you within_

_For just a moment I romanticized the notion I could take away the_

_Torment I could love you like they never did._

Present Day

Joey woke up and turned the TV back on. The giggly blonde girl was on again, but this time she wasn't even smiling. Apparently she had only been blackmailing Kaiba to get his money and be his girlfriend. Joey smirked at the irony of the situation and wondered briefly what she was using as blackmail.

He sighed, 'He's not part of my life anymore, why do I care? He deserves this, he probably used her like he did me.' Joey looked at the digital readout on the clock and sighed, "Two A.M.?"

He lay back down exasperatedly and fell asleep for the second time that night.

Two weeks earlier

Kaiba glared coldly at Joey and his heart felt like ice, "What did you say?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I knew you were stupid, but never knew you were deaf too. Let me put this as simply as I possibly can. Joey, I don't love you. You make me sick. Leave now!"

Joey's eyes filled with tears, "But… but, what did I do wrong?"

Kaiba stared and turned away, "I hate you. If I ever see you here again, you mangy mutt, I'll have you arrested.'

Joey's eyes widened, he felt like his heart was stabbed out he staggered home in a daze. He couldn't even tell where he was half of the time, but he still made it home.

_You make me feel like my father never loved me_

_You make me feel like the act of love is empty_

_Am I so unlovable? Is my skin untouchable?_

_Do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?_

_You make me feel like my mother she abandoned me_

_You make me feel like the act of love is empty_

_Am I so unlovable? Is my skin untouchable?_

_Do I remind you of a part of you that you despise?_

Present Day

Joey awoke with tears streaming down his face. He hastily tried to wipe them away as the doorbell rang for, he was guessing, at least the second time. He stumbled out of bed and put a fake cheerful smile onto his face to greet the stranger on the other side of the door.

That was the first chapter of this story there should be more. I'll write it as soon as I can.

Review please.

Owari


End file.
